Kidnipped
by RoxasxSora 4 ever 3
Summary: Maddie goes collage and stills write to everyone, but that about change Maddie stops write to everyone. Zack will find why Zaddie no complete
1. Missing

Zack still sad about Maddie leaving The Tipton. That was five years ago. She still talks to Mr. Mosey once while like text messages, e-mails, and more. But last month it all stops. Nobody talks to the 21 years old for a month. But Zack wouldn't go to college. Until he find Maddie. On the day he start his search

"You sure you doing this?" 18 years old Cody said Zack's twin

"Yes, I have to do this!" Zack said

"Ok" Cody said

Zack leaves get in his blue mustang Convertible. And dives to Maddie's collage. Harvard. She was studying the law. He Park in visitor's parking. He gets out the car. He walks to Min Office. He walks to the desk. The lady at the desk said "How can I help you?" "Yeah you can. Where is Stephanie Marshall?" Zack asked. "Oh she is at the dorms lobby." The lady said. "Thank you" Zack said. Zack walk to dorm's lobby. He opens the front door and saw Stephanie with some friends. "Hey Steph" he said Stephanie turns around and said "ZACK "and runs to him and hugs him

"What you doing here?" she asked

"I here to find Maddie she stop write to everyone what happened?" he said

"Maddie is missing for two weeks now." Steph said

"What?! How?! "

"She went to hers boyfriend's house and didn't come back since."

Review – Dasey 4 ever 3


	2. Road Trip

**I don't own TSL and I own Stephanie Marshall**

Chapter 2 Road Trip

"Ok" Zack said.

"Call your Mom and ask you can go find Maddie with one of Maddie's friends" Zack said.

"Ok" Steph said.

Zack clear his neck.

"You meant now?" Steph said.

"Yeah" Zack said.

"I'll right back" Steph said.

"Ok" Zack said.

ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM

Steph pull out her cell phone and call her mom.

"Hello"

"Hey mom" Steph said

"Hey Stephanie" Steph's mom said

"Hey mom Maddie gone missing and I ask I can go find her with one of hers friend?"

"Yes you can"

"Thank you mom and bye" Steph said

"Bye"

They hung up

ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM

"I' am back" Steph said to ZackZM

"Ok go pack for week" Zack said

"Ok" Steph said

5 mins later

"Ready" Steph said

"Ok" Zack said

"ROAD TRIP" Zack and Steph said same time.

They ran to Zack's car and pull out the collage and on open road. And start the ROAD TRIP to find Maddie.

**REVIEW- Dasey 4 Ever 3 **


	3. Highway

**I don't own TSL and I own Steph**

Chapter 3 highway

"Where is Maddie's boyfriend's house?' Zack ask

"New York" Steph said

"Wow" Zack said.

Few moments later Zack pull on highway and pug his iPod in the car. Turn on his iPod._ Life is a Highway by _Rascal_ flatts _is playing

_whooo umm yeah...  
life's like a road that you travel on  
when there's one day here and the next day gone  
sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
there's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
where blues won't haunt you anymore  
where brave are free and lovers soar  
come ride with me to the distant shore  
we won't hesitate  
to break down the garden gate  
there's not much time left today_

life is a highway  
i wanna ride it all night long  
if you're going my way  
i wanna drive it all night long

through all these cities and all these towns  
it's in my blood and it's all around  
i love you now like i loved you then  
this is the road and these are the hands  
from mozambique to those memphis nights  
the khyber pass to vancouver's lights

knock me down get back up again  
you're in my blood  
i'm not a lonely man  
there's no load i can't hold  
road so rough this i know  
i'll be there when the light comes in  
just tell 'em we're survivors

_gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

there was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
a misunderstanding once  
but now we look it in the eye

ooooo...yeah!

there ain't no load that I can't hold  
road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
just tell 'em we're survivors

_  
life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
if you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Zack loved this song. It was in his top 5.

**REVIEW- Dasey 4 ever 3**


	4. Finding The Boyfriend's House

I don't own LWD and TSL and I own Steph

Chapter 4 Finding the Boyfriend's House

"Ok we are in New York. Where is boyfriend's house?" Zack said tried from 4 hours dive to New York.

"We have to find a cheap hotel first " Steph said also tried.

"Ok" Zack said

Few mins Zack found the New York Tipton. He London to pay the 2 rooms. London said "yes".

Zack parks his car in the parking lot. And went his room. Steph do the same.

They fall seep right way as they hit the bed.

NEXT DAY

Zack and Steph woke up and got dressed and meet at the car and got in.

"Ok, where is the boyfriend's house?" Zack said

"On Apple St." Steph said

"Ok" Zack said

20 mins later

Zack found Apple St. They on it.

"Ok what it look like" Zack said

"That one" Steph said as she point to a house. The house looked like Derek Venturi's house.

"Ok" Zack said as he dives up the house.

Zack and Steph got out the car and walk up the house

DUN DUN DUN REVIEW – DASEY 4 EVER 3


End file.
